Many scented products (e.g. household or personal care products) are known to provide a pleasant smelling fragrance. However, the difficulty to develop a scented product with longevity when applied to different materials (e.g., clothing, countertops, carpet, hair or skin) has been dependent on the solubility and/or volatility of some fragrances.